1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to misting fans and more particularly pertains to a new portable fan with misting nozzles for providing a cooling mist to the air flow of a fan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of misting fans is known in the prior art. More specifically, misting fans heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,667,732; 5,620,633; 2,063,921; 4,839,106; 3,997,115; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 154,927.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable fan with misting nozzles. The inventive device includes a fan assembly adapted for creating an air flow. A water supply assembly for storing water. A plurality of nozzles adapted for spraying a mist of water into the air flow of the fan assembly. The nozzles are in fluid communication with the water supply assembly. The nozzles are coupled to the fan assembly.
In these respects, the portable fan with misting nozzles according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a cooling mist to the air flow of a fan.